Lisa
|birth=Before 2000 |death=2020, Yellowstone Base |species=Tsurb |gender=Female |height=1.92 meters |mass= |hair= |eyes=Yellow |skin=Orange |cyber= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |occupation= |affiliation=*Planet 12 military *S.M.S.B. |masters= |apprentices= }} Lisa was a Tsurb military officer and a supporter of the S.M.S.B. during the Second NoHead War. Eventually, she was banished from her homeworld for being falsely accused of insubordination, and she wound up on Earth. There, Lisa aided Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman in their rescue of Baby Strength and Force Baby and, with Amidala and the members of the S.M.S.B., traveled to New York City and Wyoming. Here, and upon reaching the Yellowstone Base, Lisa was murdered by Brute Gunray with a Death beam, on the order of Hell Burnbottom. Biography Early life Lisa was born sometime before 2000. Eventually, she was banished for being falsely accused of insubordination, and she wound up on Earth. The Battle of Yellowstone Meeting the S.M.S.B. saves Lisa's life.]] One day in 2020, Lisa went out foraging for food, when she stumbled across a hunk of meat tied to a stick. Seizing it, she unwittingly sprung a trap for herself that had been set by RC-4's NoHead invasion force. Suddenly, Baby Intelligence, the Grandmaster of the S.M.S.B., stumbled upon her. Intelligence drew his sword and cut apart the net Lisa was in before heading off. As a result of this life-saving act, Lisa, despite being an outcast, adhered to the Decarine principle of a life debt and insisted on following Baby Intelligence, much to the infant's annoyance. Both Intelligence and his apprentices, Lindsay Kellerman, Baby Strength, and Force Baby, needed to contact President Aaron Clinton in Maryland, but had no way of reaching him. Lisa suggested that they go to her camp, where she had left her cell phone behind. The group raced to Lisa's campsite, only to find that the cell phone was somehow broken. The two S.M.S.B. members escorted Lisa past twenty robot soldiers and a half-built robot camp. Lisa panicked and ran off, leaving the S.M.S.B. members to leap up mushrooms to reach the top of the tree and the nearby plateaus, which they traversed, eventually moving into a cave, where they faced a snake. After defeating the snake, they then rejoined Lisa, where Lindsay seemed livid about Lisa's actions. Lisa tried to defend herself, claiming that her memory was not what it used to be. Kellerman, however, tried to attack her, until Baby Intelligence threw up a Shield with his powers. Lindsay stormed into the tent. After fetching her, Baby Intelligence loaded everyone aboard the Pinewood Derby and they returned to the MBH. Lisa was allowed to sleep on the couch until morning. When she woke up, Kellerman informed her that the S.M.S.B. was heading for the Yellowstone Base, before imploring her to join them. Before leaving to dress from her pyjamas, Kellerman apologized for attacking her. Lisa forgave her and joined Force Baby at the Pinewood Derby in the garage. Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman quickly joined them. Upon taking off, Baby Intelligence realized that the Derby was out of gas, forcing them to land in Albert Herrington's Shop. Junkyard venture Upon reaching the junkyard, Baby Intelligence, Lisa, Lindsay, and Baby Strength ventured into the shop, which had the fuel they needed. However, they had no way of purchasing them, due to money expenses. At Albert's Shop, they encountered a mutant baby, Tyler Grant Jnr. Grant was but a poor slave, nonetheless, he and Herrington offered the group shelter and hospitality when they were caught in a hailstorm. Over the course of supper, they discovered that he had a talent for skyracing, which Grant thought would be a good way for Baby Intelligence and Kellerman to get the money required for the fuel. Lisa was more than willing to help in the enterprise, offering to perform maintenance on Grant's skyracer. Whether or not her efforts were of any help was irrelevant (having once gotten her hand stuck in one of the compressors of the engines of Grant's skyracer, and nearly throwing the wrench to the top of the roof of the junkyard house); Grant appreciated the assistance. On the day of the New York Skyrace, Lisa continued to assist, and observed the race from a special platform reserved for the racer's family and friends. Lisa was thrilled when Grant won, mostly at the prospect of being able to leave the junkyard. After their departure, Baby Intelligence formulated a plan and decided to take the fight to the NoHeads. Battle of the Yellowstone Base and death Baby Intelligence had a plan. First, he made contact with Sheriff Bladepoint and the police and swayed them to his side. Lisa made contact with Gabriel Coleman, who had discovered a NoHead convoy. Lisa ordered the pilot to destroy the convoy. She brought back the leaders to plan strategy — the police would draw the Rocket army out of the city and engage in battle. Meanwhile, the S.M.S.B. together with the police would sneak into the Yellowstone Base and attempt to destroy the NoHeads. Using the secret entrance, Baby Intelligence split his forces in two. One group was to distract what robots remained behind while the other, including the S.M.S.B., would proceed to the third floor and engage the NoHeads. Before they could get far, however, Hell Burnbottom and Brute Gunray emerged from the darkness. Burnbottom ordered Gunray to kill Lisa, and he complied, murdering Lisa with a Death beam. Physical description Lisa had orange skin, with purple coloring on her face, belly, and back. She always spoke with a peculiar English dialect, which sometimes made her hard to understand. Personality and traits Lisa was clumsier than most of her fellow Tsurbs, and was insensitive over expressing her dislike, no matter what the situation. She often held a certain irreverence for her superiors — often making faces behind their backs, but she would still obey their orders. She was socially active, trying to communicate with sentients around her, and making new friends. She had some aptitude mechanically; she was able to perform maintenance on Tyler Grant Jnr's pod. As a former officer, she helped reunite the police and the S.M.S.B. in 2020. In other adventures during the course of the Second NoHead War, Lisa displayed hidden talents of intellect and improvisation despite her clumsiness and nervousness, contributing greatly to Planet 12 victories on either diplomatic or special combat missions. Despite her faults, her dedication to her friends made her a very reliable associate and ally, whether it be on a diplomatic or combat mission. Behind the scenes The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads In the non-canon novel The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads, we are informed that Caleb Kirke is Lisa's father, and her surname is Kirke as well. However, as this is only stated outside of canon, the truth of this is disputable. By 2023, Caleb was still greatly grieving for his daughter's death. When he finds out Baby Intelligence had retrieved a Time Machine, he begs Baby Intelligence to use it to save Lisa. Baby Intelligence states that it is dangerous to meddle with time, but his pupil Baby Strength secretly agrees to it along with his cousin, Force Baby. Although they manage to create alternate realities (including one where Lisa lives), it changes time too much and they have to restore the original timeline. Indeed, the one timeline where Baby Strength and Force Baby succeed their goal of saving Lisa actually humiliates her, causing her to join the NoHeads in bitter hatred for the S.M.S.B.; she ends up killing Force Baby, thus preventing Annabeth Black's death, which in turn kills off Baby Intelligence, thus leading to an age of darkness where Annabeth rules supreme. Appearances * * * * * Non-canonical appearances *''The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads'' Notes and references Category:20th century births Category:2020 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Diplomats Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Killed by Brute Gunray Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Tsurbs Category:Emigrants Category:Anti-heroes